The beam of the instant invention has been primarily designed to provide a structure by which a partial load within a load receptacle such as a truck body may be shored against shifting relative to the body.
Various forms of shoring beams of the same general type have been heretofore provided and one such beam is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,836,174, dated Sept. 17, 1974. This beam included relatively telescoped sections spring-biased toward extended positions and thus could be readily partially collapsed and placed between opposing load containing walls of a load receptacle for shoring a partial load within the receptacle. However, inasmuch as this previously known type of beam was only spring-biased toward the extended position of use, the free ends of the beam were required to engage supportive brackets or at least include endwise outwardly projecting teeth in order to prevent slippage of the shoring beam relative to the opposing surfaces between which the beam was erected as a result of lateral forces on the shoring beam. Of course, beams of this type provided with endwise outwardly projecting teeth could be used between wood or similar material walls and beams of this type used between metal walls required the use of the aforementioned brackets. Thus, the usefulness of my previously patented beam and other similar beams was limited, at least to some degree.